


Esiqhingini

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Esiqhingini

Iphathi yomshado ihambile, kepha uJaime noBrienne basala eTarth ngobusuku obulandelayo. UJaime wayengajabule ukusala ngemuva, njengoba nesiqhingi siba njalo. Wayengazi ukuthi ubaba wakhe uhlelani nokuthi uBrienne wayengalandela kanjani isihlalo sobukhosi lapho kunabazakwabo ababili baseBaratheon abakhule ngokugcwele ukuthi bacabangele, kodwa uTywin wenqaba ukumakhela ngegwababa. Izindaba ezivela eKing's Landing bezihamba kancane: umhlaba wonke wawazi ukuthi iKing Robert yayigula futhi bonke babebonakala belindile. Le ndoda enenkani yabambelela, futhi uJaime wayengangabazi ukuthi wayethola ukwaneliseka okubi ngokudelela okulindelwe yilowo nalowo muntu ngokubulawa kwakhe okusheshayo yize kungekho themba elincane lokuthi uzolulama.

Okwamanje, impilo iwele esimweni esihle, uma kungajwayelekile, isigqi kuTarth. Naphezu kwengcindezi yokukhiqiza isizukulwane esilandelayo sezindlalifa zikaLannister, uBrienne wakugcizelela ukuthi bagcine amasheya ahlukile amakamelo. UJaime akazange aphikisane naye kakhulu: ubengazimisele ngokuphelele ukuqeda inyunyana yabo eyihlaya, futhi noma ngabe wayeyintombazane enhle, umbono wokulala nowesifazane owayemanqika awumbonanga kangako.

Ukulungiselela kwabo ukulala kuholele emahemuhemu. Umqambi kaBrienne we- "Maid of Tarth," osevele eyinto ecaphukile, waba nomoya wokuhlekisa. Wonke umuntu wakulesi siqhingi wayazi ngokushoda kobuhlobo phakathi kwababili, kodwa uBrienne wathatha isihlabo sokuhlekisa. Njengoba ayenabo ngobusuku babo bomshado, umane nje waphakamisa isilevu sakhe phezulu wenza sengathi akayizwa. Ukuvuma kukaJaime ukukhululeka kuye kwakhula. UTrion wayehlale esho ukuthi uyena onendawo ethambile kwababusayo bendawo, kepha mhlawumbe lokho kwakuyisici esabiwe yilabo bobabili abazalwane.

Ngokubambisana, lo mbhangqwana wahlola lesi siqhingi. USelwyn wakhuthaza lokhu futhi wayala amakhishi ukuthi awalungiselele ukudla okungabanjwa kalula nawo. UBrienne wamkhombisa iziphethu zamanzi, wamhudula maphakathi nentaba ukuze akwazi ukubona wonke ama-Straits of Tarth ngenkathi echaza ukubaluleka kwenqaba kayise. Uma kufanele afune ukuzingela, uBrienne ubemkhombisile izindawo ezinhle kakhulu zokuhlwitha inyamazane encane yesiqhingi emahlathini asemagqumeni. Ugcizelele ukuthi ahlole umhume wolwandle aze ahlekise nangama-antics ezimpawu ezihlala emadwaleni asogwini lolwandle lwesiqhingi. Wamlandisa izindaba zobudlova ngenkathi bezulazula esigodlweni esashiyiwe saseSummerhall.

Wayengeyona inkampani embi, wayethola. Ngokungafani nabesifazane abaningi ayebazi kuKing's Landing, ukuqeqeshwa kwakhe kwakusho ukuthi wayesengakwazi ukumelana naye kalula noma ngabe usefuna ijubane elingakanani. Eqinisweni, wayeqala ukucabanga ukuthi angamqeda amandla. Wakhwela wagibela eceleni kwakhe ngaphandle kokukhathazeka ngemvunulo yakhe noma iqiniso lokuthi bobabili bazogcina bengcolile futhi bembozwe umjuluko. Akungabazeki ukuthi wayeqinile futhi enamahloni ngezindaba zodumo nomsebenzi, kodwa kwesinye isikhathi wayebuye amthusise ngohlobo olufanayo lokuhlekisa okungenzeka wayelindele kuTirion.

Kwakucishe kube lula kakhulu ukumklolodela, futhi indlela ubuso bakhe obuvele bucasuke ngayo ngenxa yokufutheka kwakuyilayini yesiliva yezimo zabo ezingezinhle. Lona wayengowesifazane owalwa emuva.

Ubesanda kuphuka ngokushesha kwakhe ngosuku lweshumi nanhlanu lokuhlala kwakhe lapho ezwa ukushayisana kwensimbi ngensimbi. Wazulazula ebheke egcekeni loqeqesho futhi kunonkosikazi wakhe oyinkosikazi, ebaleka e-Master of Arms. Wayemude kunendoda futhi enamandla ngokuqinile: ukusika kwakhe ngokushesha kwenze indoda endala yahlehla, unogada wayo wanyamalala njengoba eshisa isihlangu sayo nebala lakhe. Ubehlise ngendlela yokuthi omunye umuntu angaguqa izembe, futhi wabona izicubu ezinamandla emhlane wakhe namahlombe ahamba ngaphansi kwehembe lakhe. Yayinamathele kuye ngomjuluko. Kade abekhona kuyo isikhashana.

"Ntokazi yami," kusho yena. UBrienne no-Master e-Arms bahlukana baphendukela kuye.

"Inkosi yami, umyeni wami," uphendula, ephefumula futhi eqaphela ukuphazamiseka kwakhe. I-Master at Arms ibonakale iphumula nje ukuthi isijeziso sase siphele imizuzu embalwa.

"Isiboniso esijabulisayo. Angingabazi ukuthi uzohlala isikhathi eside empini, kodwa mhlawumbe lokho bekungeke kube yinkinga. Amabutho ahlaselayo angahle abuyele emuva lapho ebonwa ngowesifazane osabekayo."

Isandla sikaBrienne siqine ngakubo sazungeza inkemba yakhe. "Uma unganakile, nkosi yami, ngingathanda ukungena ngaphandle kwezithameli."

"Udinga umphikisi ongcono," kusho yena. "Ngeke usafunda kumuntu ohamba naye manje."

Lawo mehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka aqhakaza ukumangala, wabe esewabeka kuye. "Anginasifiso sokuziqeqesha nawe."

Wavele wahleka. "Benginganikezeli."

"Cha, bekungeke akwenze ukuthi 'umuntu okhonze inkemba enhle kunazo zonke ezweni' aphathiswe intokazi." Wanikina ikhanda wafulathela.

"Ucabanga ukuthi ngempela ungangishaya?" UJaime wahleka futhi. "Ngiyesaba ukuthi bekungeke kube ngumncintiswano, nkosikazi yami."

"Kungenzeka ukuthi ubedume, Ser, kepha bengilokhu ngilwa nabesilisa impilo yami yonke, amadoda ajikisa umunyu ngomqondo wokushaywa ngowesifazane. Amadoda angijage ebusuku ngemuva kokuba namahloni, ezimisele ukungifaka endaweni yami Mhlawumbe ngizama ukungibulala. "

"Yebo, amadoda azamile ukungibulala," kuphendula uJaime. "Sinda impi noma ezimbili, nkosikazi yami, futhi mhlawumbe singakuqhathanisa amanothi."

"Iba nendlela yakho, Ser." Wabuye waphakamisa inkemba yakhe. "Mhlawumbe ngolunye usuku sizothola."

Wamnika umnsalo ohlekisayo wabe esebuyela emuva ngaphakathi. Okungenani ukuthi ubengaqali kuye ngokuhlonipha kwakhe okulahlekile nokuthi enze kanjani ubuhlakani obungcono kunaye, ukuthi uzozihlonipha kanjani izifungo zakhe noma ngabe kubiza impilo yakhe. Balwa leyo mpi kaningi, waze uJaime wehla kuye ngolaka. Ngesizathu esithile, inhlamba yakhe yamthukuthelisa kakhulu ukwedlula noma ngubani omunye. Ubekade ezwe ukuphawula okufanayo iminyaka, kepha ukuhleka usulu kwamadoda amancane kwakungamkhathazi kangako. Okuqhamuka kuye… kahle, wayeqonde ukuthi kunalokho ababekwenzile.

Akekho owangena ngaphansi kwesikhumba sakhe njengoba enza. Esacasukile, wabhekisa amabombo emakamelweni akhe ukuze aguqukele kokuthile okulungele ukuhlola. Wayengakaze afike kude kakhulu, nokho, lapho umfana oyinceku ethola kuye. Wayehlikihla umqulu omncane wesikhumba, ubesavaliwe ngophawu lwentambo ebomvu. Umfana wayibeka kuye.

"Umyalezo, uSer, ovela eKing's Landing. Isisulu sithe kuyaphuthuma futhi sikulethele ngokushesha."

"Mfana omuhle," kusho uJaime, yize owesibili umfana ehambisa lo myalezo wayeka ukumnaka. Igama elithi 'ukuphuthuma' empeleni labhalwa ngaphezulu kokudotshwa kwe-wax, futhi wasihlephula ukuze aveze umyalezo obhalwe esandleni sikayise ngqo.

Kwakuyisamanisi kuLing's King. Lapho befika, uJaime wayehlose ukuthola izimpendulo.


End file.
